the talk
by sjmc
Summary: its my first fan fiction and its about rory and jess please reveiw
1. Default Chapter

This story is a Rory and jess fan fiction I don't own any characters and I hope u will review it once u read it.this is my 1st fan fiction so go easy  
  
Lorelai and Rory sitting at lukes lorelai is bugging for coffee and Rory is off in her own little world thinking of jess and how great it was that they where finally together.  
  
Lor-hey Luke how about that cup of coffee  
  
Luke- I already told you no more coffee Im cutting you off I refuse to be your supplier of the Gilmore elixir of life  
  
Lor- yeah that's all great now shut up and get to pouring me my coffee  
  
Luke- you're impossible!  
  
Lor- but you know you love me (she smiles at him)  
  
Luke- (he blushes and starts cleaning off the counters)  
  
Lor- (turns to Rory who is obviously not paying attention to what was going on) Rory Rory! Honey are you okay? Oh I know what's going on your thinking about jess  
  
Lor-naked (lorelai starts laughing)  
  
Rory-huh? What? Mom stop being gross! But yeah I was. I was thinking about his .(lorelai cut her off)  
  
Lor- ok stop right there! Don't even think about finishing that sentence (Rory now smirking)  
  
Lor-ok kid, I have to go to work get to school and ill see you when I get home Love ya!  
  
Rory-love you too (lorelai kisses Rory on the cheek)  
  
Later that day after Rory gets out of school she's getting off the bus and sees jess walking into the diner so she heads over there  
  
Rory-hi Luke!  
  
Luke-hey Rory what can I get you?  
  
Rory- nothing right now but thank you is jess here?  
  
Luke- yeah he's upstairs you can go up if you want  
  
Rory- ok see you later  
  
Rory knocks on the door  
  
Jess opens the door  
  
Jess-hi (he kisses Rory and walks backwards never breaking away from her lips. he shuts the door behind them)  
  
They break apart to catch their breath  
  
Rory-hi and wow!  
  
Jess-Im glad my kisses have that affects on you (he says as he smirks and kisses her again)  
  
Rory backed jess up against the wall kissing him then he walks her back to his bed and they fall back, Rory is now on top of jess still kissing him  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Lor- (she walk into lukes) hey is Rory here her dad called and I need to talk to her  
  
Luke-yes she is, she went upstairs to see jess I can go get her if you want?  
  
Lor-no its ok ill get her myself your busy  
  
Luke- ok  
  
Lorelai walks up the stairs and opens the door shocked to see Rory on top of jess but at the same time relieved to see all there clothes were on  
  
Lorelai clears her throat  
  
rory- (looks up) oh um yeah hi!  
  
Lor-yeah hi!  
  
Rory-mom I can explain we were just  
  
Lor-(cutting her off)going at it like a  
  
Jess-(cutting lorelai off) yeah I better go downsatairs I bet luke needs my help  
  
Lor-hold it right there! Where do YOU think your going??  
  
Jess- well I just figured this was gonna become a gilmore girl talk about sex and me and.  
  
Lor-ok ok go help luke or something but don't leave town I want to talk to you too  
  
Jess- Im out(glances at rory and then gives her a quick kiss and is out the door)  
  
Lor- so rory care to explain this wonderful moment (Lorelai smirks ) .Is he a good kisser? Because if you left dean for jess and jess isn't a good kisser im gonna be pretty..  
  
Rory-MOM!(pauses) Ok yes  
  
Lor- I figured that much, so I've taught you well  
  
Rory-Yes you have and you have also taught me about safe sex  
  
Lor-( thinking to herself huh who said anything about sex?) OK RORY WE NEED TO TALK, NOW AT HOME!  
  
With that both the Gilmore girls left the diner and went home 


	2. the call

(Please read and review)  
  
Lorelei and Rory walk home silently thinking about what they were going to say to each other when they got there. They reach the front door Lorelei unlocks it and they both walk in.  
  
lor- Rory, sit!  
  
Rory sits on the couch next to Lorelei  
  
Rory- mom before you say anything I.  
  
Lor- (cutting Rory off) its ok Rory just hear me out  
  
Lor- ok?  
  
Rory- ok  
  
Lor- I know that you think im mad and all but im not. Well more scared that your going to slip up and end up pregnant.im not going to lecture you as to why you should hold off on sex because lets face it whether I like it or not its bound to happen. That's why where going to get you on the pill. You can never be to safe Rory. And don't get me wrong im not saying that I want to come home and find you and jess doing it (Lorelei giggles) on the couch  
  
Rory- mom!  
  
Lor- ok I was just trying to lighten the mood a little that's all.im glad that we can talk like this, the last I would want to happen is to push you away. I cant stop you from having sex or being with jess for that matter but I can make sure that your as safe as possible. Now that being said you can talk now.  
  
Rory- first of all jess makes me feel different you know, I cant really explain it and I know that I love him and he loves me and im not saying its going to happen anytime soon but I think its safe to say that jess is going to be my first  
  
Lor- (well at least we know she really didn't have sex with dean) Rory, your first time shouldn't be just having sex, your first time should be you making love, just make sure your not gonna regret it later on down the line  
  
Rory- mom can I ask you something?  
  
Lor- sure  
  
Rory-did you have sex with my dad?  
  
Lor- umm Rory sweetie we covered this a while back, do I really have to explain how babies are made (she says laughing)  
  
Rory- mom I mean did you make love or just have sex with him?  
  
Lor- Rory I made love to him, I loved him very much and I still do, that will never change. Speaking of your father he called today.  
  
Rory- and what did he say?  
  
Lor- Rory sweetie he's going to marry sherry very soon and he wants you to be there  
  
Rory- mom I haven't talked to him since he showed up at grandmas house And I told you that I wasn't going to his wedding  
  
Lor- I know that and I told you that you didn't have to but you should so you don't regret not going later on down the line  
  
Rory- believe me I won't!  
  
The phone rings and Rory answers it  
  
Rory- hello  
  
James-hi my name is James I was wondering if I could speak to Lorelei Gilmore  
  
Rory- umm yeah sure hold on  
  
Rory tosses her mom the phone  
  
Rory- it's a guy, he says his name is James  
  
Lor-hello this is Lorelei  
  
James- hello I know you don't know me but your mom said that you were single and that I should give you a call. So what do you say? Can we have dinner?  
  
Lor- no we cat have dinner! I mean not to be rude but I don't even know you plus I just got out of a really weird relationship and im not ready to start dating yet, so im sorry if my mother gave you the wrong idea  
  
James- ok I understand but hey maybe in a couple.  
  
Lor- (Lorelei cuts him off) goodbye James  
  
James- bye Lorelei  
  
Rory- mom what was that?  
  
Lor- im gonna kill her, who the hell does she think she is  
  
Rory- mom what's wrong  
  
Lorelei pick up the phone and starts to dial  
  
Rory- mom who are you calling?  
  
Lor- your grandmother  
  
Maid- hello  
  
Lor- hi im Lorelei Emily's daughter is she there?  
  
Maid- no ma'am she's at her D.A.R. meeting  
  
Lor- ok well tell he its really important and to call me at home  
  
Maid- ok got it  
  
Lor- aright have a good day (Lorelei laughs knowing her mother that place was probably hell for the new maid) bye  
  
Maid-you too, bye  
  
Lor- lets invite Luke and jess over for movie night  
  
Rory- ok ill call  
  
Rory picks up the phone and dials Lukes  
  
Jess-hello  
  
Rory-hey what's up?  
  
Jess- nothing much were cleaning up that's about it  
  
Rory- do you and look wanna come over to watch movies?  
  
Jess- would I ever refuse to spend time with you  
  
Rory- well there was that one time.  
  
Jess- Rory..  
  
Rory- im joking  
  
Jess- Luke said ok  
  
Rory- so we will see you when  
  
Jess- in about an hour  
  
Rory- ok sounds good  
  
Jess- I love you  
  
Rory- I love you to  
  
Lor- (Lorelei in the back round) I LOVE YOU MORE, NO I LOVE YOU MORE (starts laughing)  
  
Rory- mom!  
  
Rory- well ok see you in a little bit  
  
Rory- bye  
  
Jess- bye  
  
Lor- HANG UP FIRST, NO YOU HANG UP FIRST  
  
Rory- mom!  
  
Lor- ok I will stop I promise! For now says under her breath  
  
Rory- I heard that!  
  
The phone rings and Rory picks it up  
  
Rory- hello  
  
Emily- why hello Rory is you mother there  
  
Rory- hi grandma, let me get her for you  
  
Hand the phone to Lorelei  
  
Lor -hi  
  
Emily- hello  
  
Lor- so I got an interesting call today  
  
Emily- and that concerns me how? (Asking in a annoyed tone)  
  
Lor- oh it concerns you in a big way mom  
  
Lor- WHAT THE HELL MOM? LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I CALLED YOU!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(If I get more reviews I will keep writing hope you like) 


	3. the truth hurts?

I don't own Gilmore girls or the characters  
Emily- Lorelei what are you going on about?  
  
Lor- ha! Typical Emily Gilmore (shaking her head) why did you give him my number mom?  
  
Emily - who? Give who what?  
  
Lor- damn it's not that hard how many guys have you given my number too?? You know what forget it. I'm talking about James  
  
Emily - Aww yes James, a fine young man, comes from a nice family very wealthy you would be set for life When are you two having dinner?  
  
Lor- i'm not having dinner with him  
  
Emily- lunch?  
  
Lor- nope  
  
Emily - Lorelei your not having breakfast with that man you hardly know him  
  
Lor- my point exactly, I don't know him and I don't plan on getting to know him and i'm not having breakfast, lunch or dinner with him In fact I seriously doubt that in the rest of the time i'm alive will I ever meet him  
  
Emily- WHY NOT??? (She was getting really upset)  
  
Lor- I don't have to explain myself to you. Plus you know that I just ended stuff with Chris why are you pushing a guy on me?  
  
Emily- that's why you wont go on a date with him? He's not Chris? I've got news for you nobody will ever be Chris now you can accept that or not but you need to move on and stop waiting for him because you had your chance and you blew it.twice  
  
Lor- (in tears) I don't need this mother how dare you try and run my life just like when I was 16 all over again that's why I ran away because of you and all your damn rules and your "we are way better than most people" attitude  
  
Emily- stop it  
  
Lor- why mom the truth hurt?? Well that's just too damn bad! No more blind dates, no more treating me like I failed you, just no more I'm sick and tired of it and if you cant go. what is it??? Two hours every Friday without putting me down then you wont see me and you sure as hell wont see Rory ever!  
  
Emily-are you threatening me?? .I know you wouldn't stop Friday night dinners because I wont pay for Chilton if you do  
  
Lor- (smiles) yeah but Grams will  
  
Lor- oh and mom that wasn't a threat  
  
Emily- oh..If it wasn't a threat then what was.  
  
Lor- (interrupting Emily) it's a promise (with that she hang the phone up)  
  
Emily - Lorelei? Lorelei? Are you there? (She hung up on me)(Damn her she's right)  
  
(Rory walks back into the living room where Lorelei is at)  
  
Rory- mom..Mom.. Are you okay?  
  
Lor- yeah i'm totally fine  
  
Rory- okay I just wasn't sure because you look like you were crying and  
  
Lor - yeah babe i'm fine  
I know kinda short but im sorry I really don't have the time anymore soo.............. Anybody willing to take over this story email me (at sarah0chap@aol.com or sarah0chap94518@msn.com ) your ideas and if I like what direction you are taking the story in then ill give it to you thank you. 


End file.
